Friendship turn into Romance
Aww! That's so romantic that the heroes and heroines decide to be more than friends like they know each other for years, months, weeks or couples of days. Anywho, it always start with Being in Love, Love Unrequited and Childhood Friends Romance before they become friends which that depends on the story. Sometimes, It can start with a bad rocky upstart at first. But later, they started to understand how they feel or what they're going thought like they have something in common which it make them realize that they want to be more than friends. They want their platonic relationship to turn into a romantic relationship. So they decide to Confess their Feelings for Love during the battle, before dying, etc. So, their love continue if they want to get married in the future someday or just continue their relationship. Examples Disney * Belle and the Beast form a friendship after the Beast saves Belle from a pack of the wolves; and the two later start to fall in love with each other. * Tarzan and Jane Porter become friends after Tarzan saves Jane from angry baboons. As Jane teaches Tarzan the ways and lives of humans, the two eventually fall in love with each other. * Aladdin and Jasmine form a friendship after they flee from an angry merchant. Despite Aladdin being smitten by Jasmine from the moment he first saw her, the two fall in love and later go a magic carpet ride. * Simba and Nala have been best friends since they were cubs and found the idea of marrying each other gross. When they reunite for the first time in years, as adults, Simba and Nala start to fall in love with each other. Live Action * Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater form a friendship after Jack convinces Rose not to commit suicide and they later fall in love * Yuri Zhivago and Lara Antipova form a friendship as they run a military field hospital during World War 1. The two fall in love despite the fact that both of them are married to Tonya Gromeko and Pasha Antipov respectively. Yuri and Lara rekindle their romance after Pasha abandoned Lara to become Strelnikov and Tonya is deported to Paris. * The Grinch and Martha May form a friendship when they were kids and years have passed, they become adults and later fall in love at the end after the Grinch redeemed himself Anime * Ash Ketchum and Serena became first became friends at a young age when participating in Pokémon Camp together. Years later, they become friends and after Ash arrives in the Kalos region and throughout their journey together, they fall in love. * Goku and Chi-Chi form a friendship after bringing the Bancho fan to the Ox-King. * Gohan and Videl form a friendship after Videl learned that Gohan was the true hero who defeated Cell and saved the Earth, not her father. Television * Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have been best friends since preschool and they finally become a couple after stopping Dr. Drakken from successfully taking over the world. * Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran form a friendship after Steven tells Connie that he first saw her in the crowd during the parade and has dropped something. * Phineas and Isabella have been really good friends, with Isabella secretly having a crush on Phineas. When they become teenagers, Phineas starts developing feelings for Isabella and the two finally seal their relationship with a kiss. Others * Shrek and Fiona (in her human form) form a friendship after getting to know each other and Shrek save her from the Dragon which it lend them to fall in love after Fiona has transformed into a ogre Category:Events Category:About Heroes